I'm Not A Monster
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]Obsesi bagaimana yang menyakitkan? Obsesi yang mengatai mu MONSTER.


**I'am Not A Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin.**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Boys Love or YAOI. Death Chara. Blood Scene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kim Kibum. Khidmat membaca sebuah buku tebal diantara kehebohan teman akrabnya dikuliah- yang pasti adalah hal biasa bagi mereka. Meskipun dari luar dia tampak menghayati bacaan yang pasti memusingkan kepala, perhatiannya tidak luput dari wajah sosok yang berada duduk tepat dihadapan nya. Tawanya. Ekspresi serius yang dikeluarkan sosok itu kala berbicara dengan yang lain.

"Donghae! Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah?!" seru sosok yang sedaritadi menjadi pusat perhatian Kibum. Seorang namja berwajah tidak kalah tampan dari yang lain berjalan tergesa-gesa ke tempat meja Kibum, ditangannya terdapat dua nampan yang berisi makanan. Dibelakangnya sesosok namja lain yang tubuh sangat kurus menenteng beberapa plastik yang berisi makanan ringan.

"Kau saja yang mengantri." Sungut Donghae. Dia meletakkan kasar nampan di atas meja. "YAK! Ikan! Kau mau tidak jadi ku traktiri?!"

Donghae menatap malas dongsaeng imutnya itu. Imut adalah kata yang tepat mewakili namja yang bertingkah menjadi ketua diantara mereka. Cho Kyuhyun atau dia memaksa dipanggil Marcus. Tubuh mungil, wajah manis, persis seperti yeoja, hanya saja tingkah Kyuhyun seratus persen seorang namja.

"Mari kita makan." –jangan lupakan seorang namja lagi, yang mempunyai rambut belah samping dan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata bernama Changmin.

"Kibum! Berhenti membaca buku bodoh itu." Tegur Kyuhyun. Kibum menutup bukunya. Tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan teguran Kyuhyun.

"Bryan, kau membaca buku apalagi?" Donghae buka suara sejak mereka mulai makan. Namja tampan itu tidak tahan jika mulutnya terkunci rapat dalam waktu lama.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Kibum datar. Yang lain saling bertatapan. Hampir saja rahang Donghae lepas mendengar kalimat bodoh- yang kesekian dari Bryan. Kibum atau Bryan, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mempunyai nama panggilan tersendiri.

Kibum tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama asli terkecuali Kyuhyun yang entah-mengapa dia biarkan begitu saja. Menurut Donghae, mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang mempunyai sifat keras kepala luar binasa.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Terlepas dari kepenatan dari dunia kuliah, Kyuhyun berpisah dengan yang lain didepan kampus. Mengendarai mobil yang dia bawa sendiri. Kyuhyun memparkirkan mobil di basement dalam gedung apartemennya. Berjalan santai menuju lift yang akan membawa tubuh lelahnya menuju kamar yang dia tempati.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol '28'. Lantai yang cukup jauh dari basement. Sembari menunggu sampai, Kyuhyun bersenandung ria. Mencoba-coba nada baru yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan dalam lagu barunya nanti.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur empuknya. Melupakan kewajiban untuk membersihkan diri- matanya mulai terpejam. Getaran ponsel disaku celana memaksa Kyuhyun membuka mata kembali, merutuk kesal sang pelaku yang mengganggu jam istirahatnya.

"Kibum! Apa sekarang kau mempunyai kegiatan rutin menghubungiku setiap malam?" sembur Kyuhyun yang sudah melihat ID penelefon sebelumnya. Orang yang diseberang line tertawa berat. Pada dasarnya Kibum memang mempunyai suara yang sangat besar dan berat. Sungguh kelaki-lakian. Berkali-kali membuat Kyuhyun iri sebagai namja yang sama-sama aktif dalam dunia permusikan.

"_Bersihkan dahulu badanmu, Kyuhyun. Lalu tidur."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia juga sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan teman satu grup nya itu. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebuah grup dikampus yang sering tampil dikafe-kafe atau acara lainnya. Mereka menamakannya KyuLine.

"Kau paling tahu aku saja! Ya sudah, akan ku lakukan. Aku tutup ya." Tidak mau mendengar balasan Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengakhiri hubungan dan membawa tubuh mungilnya menuju kamar mandi.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku paling tahu semua tentang mu, Kyuhyun-ah." Namja berpiyama biru meletakkan teropong panjangnya ditempat semula, setelah memastikan seseorang disana telah menuruti perkataannya. "Selamat tidur." Gumam namja itu. Apartemen nya yang berseberangan dengan apartemen disana- yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuat dia leluasa mengamati setiap gerak-gerik seseorang yang menjadi obsesinya sejak pertama dia melihat sosok tersebut. Apalagi seseorang itu sangatlah ceroboh, selalu membiarkan tirai jendela kamarnya terbuka. Memberi peluang yang lebih banyak buat namja itu- Kim Kibum.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Astaga! Kau membuatku terkejut saja!" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Sedaritadi dia sibuk memilih dan memilah bahan makanan untuk mengisi kekosongan lemari es di apartemennya, hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

"Mian. Tengah malam kau membeli bahan makanan?"

"Ya. Kau tahu jadwal tampil kita semakin banyak. Aku tidak punya waktu membelinya disiang hari. Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah apartemen mu jauh?" Kyuhyun berkata tanpa melihat langsung Kibum, tangannya sibuk mengambil makanan yang dia suka.

"Aku sedang ada kerjaan disekitar sini. Aku melihatmu masuk kesini, jadi aku ikut masuk." Langkah Kibum tidak henti mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sekarang menuju kasir.

"Kau ada urusan denganku?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan barang pilihannya kepada kasir. Kibum berdiri dibelakangnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendatangimu."

"Cih, apa tidak cukup seharian kita bertemu saat latihan." Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan kecil dibahu lebar Kibum. Tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Begitulah. Perlu ku bantu?" Kibum menawarkan diri melihat bawaan Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Tidak perlu. Kurus begini aku masih kuat mengangkatnya, aku ini namja bodoh. Ah, kau pulang saja. Aku juga akan pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kibum menatap intens punggung lebar Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam. Seringainya keluar.

"Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun, tunggu saja."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Namja yang baru mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna dark brown- Changmin, berjalan setengah berlari ke tempat tujuannya, ruang latihan mereka- KyuLine. "Dengar! Dengar! Aku baru saja melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Victoria noona. Dia berhasil!" serunya semangat.

"Hyung! Benarkah? DAEBAKK! Kyuhyun memang player sejati." Sahut Donghae antusias.

"Kita bisa minta traktiran." Sambung namja bermata sipit.

"Benar, Eunhyuk-ah." Balas Changmin, memberi dua jempol kepada hyungdeulnya itu.

BUGH

Suara buku tebal ditutup keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada satu sosok yang sedaritadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Bryan, ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"N-nde. Aku melihat mereka di belakang kelas." Tiba-tiba Changmin menjadi gugup ditatap sedingin itu dari Bryan. Dia paling tahu dongsaeng nya yang satu itu tidak banyak bicara namun sekarang Bryan benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sial." Desis Kibum. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan- tidak lupa pintu yang ditutup keras.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Namja berjaket tebal hitam memencet tombol bel pintu seseorang. Menunggu sampai pintu itu dibukakan. "Nuguya?" suara dari interkom keluar. Namja itu menengadahkan wajah nya ke arah monitor. "Bryan oppa? Tunggu sebentar nde." Lanjut suara itu lagi.

Tidak lama pintu dibuka. Memperlihatkan yeoja berpiyama merah muda dengan masker wajah. "Masuk oppa." Ucapnya sopan.

BRYAN memasuki apartemen yang lebih kecil dari milik nya itu. Mendudukkan tubuh diatas sofa. "Aku buatkan minuman nde oppa." Yeoja itu berusaha bersikap sopan lagi, bagaimanapun bingungnya dia saat ini, tapi yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah teman satu grup kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah, Dara-ya." Sela Bryan cepat. "Duduklah. Ada yang ingin oppa katakan." yeoja itu menuruti perkataan Bryan.

"Ada apa oppa? Malam-malam begini?"

"Menjauh dari Kyuhyun."

"Nde?"

"Menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa oppa punya masalah denganku, tapi aku dan Kyuhyun oppa adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Oppa tidak punya hak memerintahkan ak…" secepat kilat pisau kecil yang berada disaku Bryan berpindah tempat menyayat panjang pipi mulus Dara, mengeluarkan anyir darah dari pipi mulusnya.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!" Dara menjerit kesakitan. "Op-pa. Ke-kenapa?" sekuat tenaga yeoja itu bangkit dari duduk, memegangi pipi nya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, memandang Bryan yang berjalan mendekat dengan takut-takut.

"Sudah ku peringatkan. Bila kau masih mendekati Kyuhyun, bukan hanya pipimu tapi semua, disekujur tubuhmu. Ingat itu."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Latihan kali ini terpaksa tertunda sebab Kyuhyun melakukan banyak kesalahan. Kyuhyun tidak fokus, pikirannya tertuju kepada kekasih barunya Hyuna. Ponsel yeoja manis nya itu tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Padahal baru dua hari lalu mereka resmi menjalin hubungan kekasih.

"Ini aneh. Hyuna tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Apa ada yang salah?" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak habisnya. Changmin meneguk air terakhir di botolnya, mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah semua yeoja yang kau kencani seperti itu? Mungkin mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa kau itu tidak lebih tampan dariku."

PLETAKK

"Yang benar saja, idiot." Sungut Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang menyeka keringatnya, menyeringai senang. Para yeoja itu ternyata lebih mudah daripada yang dia bayangkan. "Kyuhyun." Panggilnya.

"Eum…" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai respon.

"Boleh aku ke apartemenmu setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Seringai Kibum menguar semakin lebar. Gotcha!

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Terserah kau mau ngapain, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Melempar tas punggungnya sembarangan, Kyuhyun memilih masuk kamar dan melakukan seperti yang dia katakan. Meninggalkan Kibum di ruang televisi yang merangkap ruang tamu di apartemennya.

"Terserah, ya?" gumam Kibum sendiri.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut apartemen Kyuhyun yang serba putih, tidak ada satupun yang terlewat dari perhatian nya. Termasuk foto-foto yang tidak banyak di ruangan itu.

Langkah kakinya membawa dia menuju jendela besar. Menyibak tirai yang menutupi pemandangan malam sekaligus apartemen di ujung sana.

"Lebih menyenangkan melihat langsung, bukan?" monolog nya.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, namja yang baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang itu, sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil. "Kalau kau haus, ambil saja di dapur. Tidak mungkin aku membuatnya lagi." Tubuh jangkung nya jatuh ke atas sofa, Kyuhyun menekan tombol penghidup televisi. Yang menayangkan berita-berita artis di malam hari.

"Kau ada beer?" seru Kibum dari arah dapur.

"Di lemari atas." Tidak lama kemudian Kibum datang dengan banyak kaleng beer.

"Aku tidak mau mabuk malam ini." Kyuhyun berkata langsung ketika melihat bawaan Kibum. "Benarkah?" Kibum tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kesini?"

"Aku. Tidak ada. Aku hanya kesepian sendiri." balas Kibum cuek, tangannya sibuk membuka penutup kaleng beernya, dan meneguk kasar minuman beralkohol itu.

"Alasan bodoh. Hoam. Aku sudah mengantuk, bagaimana, kau tidur disini?" Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Mata merahnya mewakili betapa mengantuk dirinya saat ini.

"Kau tidur diluan saja. Aku masih mau menikmati beer ini."

"Baiklah, terserah. Kalau kau pulang jangan lupa matikan semua lampu." Pesan Kyuhyun. Dia sibuk menguap serta merta menggosok mata sipit nya.

Kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya ke kamar.

"Selamat tidur, naega Kyuhyun." Ucap Kibum lirih.

Sekali teguk lagi maka sekaleng beer nya habis. Kibum membuka kaleng yang lain sampai kesadaran nya benar-benar kacau.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Terpaan udara panas berbau beer mengusik tidur nyaman Kyuhyun, matanya mulai mengerjap untuk membuka. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu seiring pergerakan tubuhnya yang lain.

"Grrr…" suara geraman berat didekatnya, membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali seutuhnya.

"WOOOO…" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat namun tertahan oleh sesuatu diatasnya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya.

"YAKK! NUGU YA?!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Grrr…" yang terdengar adalah suara geraman itu lagi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir melalui pelipis Kyuhyun, demi apa, ruangan ini sangat gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa makhluk diatasnya. "LEPAS?!" berontak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau milikku, hanya milikku." Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia mengenali suara berat ini. "Ki… bum?" panggilnya ragu.

"Ugh! Aku sangat menyukai saat kau memanggil namaku."

"KIBUM! Apa yang kau lakukan! KAU GILA! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Sebuah tendangan yang tepat mengenai kaleng minuman, menimbulkan suara kelontang yang cukup nyaring di jalanan yang sepi. Pelaku penendanganan bersiul mengikuti irama sebuah lagu. Mengusir hawa dingin dengan mempererat jaket tebal yang dia kenakan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri didepan apartemennya. Dia sangat mengenali yeoja itu. Yeoja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dia dengan temannya di kuliah tadi.

"HYUNA-ah!" panggil namja itu kuat. Yeoja itu tampak kaget- terlihat pada jalannya yang buru-buru mendekati namja itu.

"Wae?" Hyuna menunduk, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata kecuali suara isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau menangis? Hey, katakan pada oppa." Ujar namja itu lembut. Hyuna menengadah. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis dan terdapat bekas sayatan panjang yang terlihat masih baru di pipi kiri nya. "Oppa…" serunya.

Namja itu membawa tubuh Hyuna ke dalam dekapannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyuna untuk menenangkan. "Uljima. Katakan saja pada oppa."

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun oppa."

"Marcus? Ya, kenapa?"

"Bryan oppa… Bryan oppa datang ke tempatku. Dia mengancamku untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun oppa! Bahkan dia menyayat pipiku. Katanya Kyuhyun oppa adalah miliknya. Ak-aku takut." Hyuna menghela nafas sejenak. Mengontrol emosi yang di pendam nya beberapa hari ini.

"Bryan hyung?"

"N-nde. Dia juga melakukan itu terhadap semua gadis Kyuhyun oppa."

"SIAL! Harusnya aku tahu!" namja itu berlari kencang ke arah jalan. Menaiki TAXI menuju apartemen namja yang paling dia lindungi sejak kecil, yang berada dalam bahaya saat ini, Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"KYUHYUN!" pintu dibuka paksa setelah namja itu memasukkan password apartemen Kyuhyun. Berteman sejak kecil membuat mereka saling percaya soal apapun. Namja itu berlari seperti orang gila ke arah kamar. Tidak perduli ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"KYUHYUN!" teriaknya lagi.

"Changmin?"

"Kyuhyun?" namja itu menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai berlumuran darah. Memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya, "Kau tak apa?" herannya. "Darah siapa?" tangan Changmin memegang bekas darah baru itu, tapi, sepertinya bukan milik Kyuhyun. Sebab, namja itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Perhatian Changmin tertuju pada sebuah pisau. Dia langsung memegangnya. Changmin sedikit meringis, lantas melepas pisau itu kuat ke sembarang arah.

"Aku membunuhnya, Changmin… Ak-aku membunuhnya."

"Bryan?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi, aku rasa aku membunuhnya, bagaimana ini, Changmin-ah." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajah pucat, tangannya yang sangat dingin, bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan detak jantung sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ak-aku menyimpannya di lemari. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Changmin-ah. Aku takut." Gerak tubuh Kyuhyun semakin tidak menentu. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan secara cepat. Panik. Dia sangat panik.

Dengan sigap Changmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Mengecup rambut yang ternoda darah itu beberapa kali. 'Tenanglah… tenanglah…" ucap Changmin berulang-ulang.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU KYUHYUN! KAU MILIKKU!" teriak Kibum tidak kalah keras. Membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya ganas.

"Si-al. Lepas! Lepas!" Kyuhyun mengerahkan semua tenaga yang dia miliki. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, meraih apa saja yang dia dapatkan.

Selagi Kibum bertindak kasar mencumbu lehernya, tangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan ujung pisau buah yang selalu tersedia di atas mejanya. Sekuat tenaga, pisau itu terarah ke punggung belakang Kibum.

Menancapkan nya dengan kuat.

CRASSHHHH

Mencabut dan kembali menancapkannya. CRASHHH. CRASSHHH. CRASHHH.

"ARGGHHHH…!" jerit Kibum kesakitan. Tangannya menghempas tangan Kyuhyun hingga pisau itu terpental jatuh. Darah terus mengalir dari punggungnya. Ternyata luka itu tidaklah terlalu dalam, Kibum masih bisa menguasai tubuhnya.

"Sialan. Kau mau membunuhku!" hardik Kibum.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit begitu Kibum lepas dari tubuhnya. Melangkah ke belakang secara perlahan, tetap fokus pada gerak-gerik Kibum yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menyerangnya kembali.

"Aku bukan milikmu, sialan!" Kyuhyun berteriak disela isak tangisnya.

"TIDAK! Kau milikku Kyuhyun. Selamanya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memilikimu selain aku!" langkah Kibum semakin mendekat, melupakan luka hebat di punggungnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, mendapatkan Kyuhyun kesayangannya secara utuh.

"Jangan katakan kau yang membuat…"

"YA! Aku mengancam yeoja sialan itu! Aku melukai pipi jelek mereka! Karena, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Nada suara Kibum melemah diakhir, tatapannya menyenduh, air mata yang tak terbendung lagi mengalir dari pipi tegasnya.

"Itu bukan Cinta! Kau gila! Kau monster Kibum!"

"Aku bukan monster. Aku benar mencintaimu." Harap Kibum.

"Berhenti! Aku membenci mu brengsek! Aku normal! Aku bukan gay! KAU MONSTER KIBUM!" wajah Kibum menunduk. Tatapannya tertuju pada lantai dingin kamar Kyuhyun. "Kau membenciku?" isaknya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Tidak perduli lagi bagaimana perasaan Kibum. "Kau tahu, Changmin juga menyukaimu. Seperti aku." Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu, brengsek." Desisnya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang terpojok membuat dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain pasrah dengan sikap Kibum selanjutnya. Menunggu apa yang akan diperbuat namja menyeramkan itu.

Kibum mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu dia bawa. Mata Kyuhyun membesar. Pisau kecil itu diusap oleh jari-jari panjang Kibum, mengecupnya sayang. Mata kelam Kibum terlihat berlipat-lipat jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Bagaimana, jika kau yang monster Kyu?" Kyuhyun tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kibum lagi, dirinya bungkam di tempat.

"Aku punya kejutan lain untukmu. Nikmati sisa hidup mu, okay." Kibum mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Hyuna-ah… seperti yang ku katakan. Kau harus melakukannya. Atau… kau tahu maksudku kan."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Changmin-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun lemah.

"Nde?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Ani, maksudku, mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh pengharapan bila itu semua adalah salah. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran sahabat kecilnya itu benar-benar menaruh hati padanya.

Namun, reaksi yang diharapkan Kyuhyun seperti, 'Tentu saja tidak', atau, 'Kau bercanda?'. Kata-kata penolakan yang biasa langsung diutarakan Changmin tidak keluar dari bibir tipis nya.

Changmin menunduk. Jelas ada rasa bersalah dalam wajahnya.

"Mian…" –itulah yang didengar Kyuhyun. Meluruskan segala benang kusut yang bersarang di kepalanya. Hatinya terluka, bagai ada sebuah pedang yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"Wae? Wae Changmin-ah? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Ak-aku juga tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini datang. Namun, aku selalu merasa ingin didekatmu, mendengar tawamu, melindungimu, bahkan aku rasa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku."

Merasa de javu, ucapan Kibum _"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" _terngiang-ngiang bagai kaset rusak dikepala Kyuhyun. Takut. Secepat itu dia merasa takut dengan Changmin.

BRAKKK

"POLISI! ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Changmin terkejut melihat gerombolan polisi sudah hadir di kamar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas, isi kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong menghadapi situasi ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah… siapa yang memanggil…" perkataan Changmin terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun membuang muka. Changmin langsung mengetahui ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Dia pembunuhnya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dia juga akan menyerang kekasih ku. Tolong tangkap dia." Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba muncul dengan pemimpin kepolisian. Yeoja itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Changmin. Dan yeoja itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu erat. Polisi mulai bergerak menahan kedua tangan Changmin, memborgol tangannya.

Tatapan Changmin tidak lepas dari dua insan yang saling berpelukan. Tatapan menuntutnya tidak terbalas. Changmin bingung. Bila dia berteriak bukan dia pelakunya maka Kyuhyun adalah tersangka lainnya. Changmin tidak mau itu terjadi. Meski Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan dirinya lagi. Meski dia tidak tahu mengapa yeoja itu- Hyuna berada disini bersama polisi dan – menuduhnya.

Polisi lain memeriksa kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan mayat Kibum didalam lemari. Banyak luka tusukan yang terdapat didada dan punggungnya.

"Mayat telah ditemukan." Lapor salah satu petugas.

"Pisau ini adalah alat pembunuhnya pak." Lapor petugas lain yang menemukan pisau kecil tidak jauh dari tempat Changmin.

Pemimpin kepolisian tadi mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar petugasnya membawa tubuh beserta bukti keluar. Termasuk sang tersangka.

Changmin tidak berusaha memberontak. Tatapannya kosong. Untuk terakhir, dia menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih membuang muka, tidak mau melihat Changmin walau hanya sekilas.

Polisi mendorong keras tubuh Changmin yang terdiam. Sehingga namja itu menghilang dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kalian juga ikut. Masih banyak yang perlu diklarifikasi." Perintah pemimpin kepolisian itu kepada yeoja yang melapor- Hyuna.

"Nde." Jawab yeoja itu. Rangkulannya tidak lepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Oppa… gwenchana?" Hyuna mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun hanya bungkam dan bungkam.

Bersalah. Kecewa. Sakit. Takut. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Jadi, apa yang harus dia perbuat?

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Katakan semua pada Changmin. Panggil polisi, buat akting mu sebagus mungkin. Yakinkan mereka Changmin yang membuat semua ini. Kau akan mengerti sendiri setelah melihatnya. Kau dengar itu. Lakukan sekarang!" Line telefon diputus sepihak oleh Kibum.

Seringainya kembali muncul.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" lirih Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kau akan tahu juga, naega Kyuhyun. It's SHOWTIME."

Kibum berjalan lebih mendekat. Mencengkram kuat rahang Kyuhyun hingga wajah manis itu mendongak. Menatap dalam mata selelehan karamel Kyuhyun.

CHUPPP

Kibum mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun yang masih diam bergeming. "Kau membunuhku Kyu. Kau jahat. Kau monster sesungguhnya…" desah Kibum tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. mata sekelam malamnya tidak lepas sedetikpun. Sangat mengintimidasi. Memancarkan rasa pahit yang dalam yang dapat Kyuhyun tangkap dari mata itu. "Kau bahkan… membuat Changmin mendekam di penjara…" kata-kata Kibum penuh penekanan, bagai mantra yang dapat melumpuhkan ingatan seseorang.

CRASHHH. CRASHHH. CRASHHH. CRASHHH.

Berulang-ulang, dengan tangan sendiri, Kibum menghujam area jantungnya dengan pisau. Tidak ada rasa takut dimatanya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan seribu makna.

Rahang Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Namun, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kyuhyun terlalu shock menghadapi kejadian bunuh diri yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Apalagi jika itu seorang namja yang cukup lama dia kenali. Kim Kibum yang mengaku mencintai dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Satu tangan Kibum bertopang pada bahu Kyuhyun, setelah melubangi dadanya, tepat di depan Kyuhyun ia memberi sayatan panjang pada lengannya, dari ibu jari sampai siku. Mengalirkan darah segar dari kepala Kyuhyun, turun ke wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Pisau itu terjatuh bersamaan tubuh Kibum yang limbung dan jatuh ke dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae." Darah kental mengalir deras dari mulut Kibum. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh darah yang mengalir deras tanpa henti. Terbatuk dua kali hingga akhirnya kelopak mata Kibum tertutup rapat. Senyum lega terukir jelas dibibir Kibum.

Tidak ada pergerakan lagi.

Panik mendatangi Kyuhyun. Sekuat yang ia bisa, ia menjauhkan tubuh Kibum darinya. Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari tidak tentu arah. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sungguh! Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mendekati tubuh tidak bernyawa Kibum, sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh itu menuju lemari. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah menyembunyikan tubuh Kibum. Dia bingung dan panik. Takut. Takut. Sangat takut. Tatapannya bahkan kosong sekarang.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Kibum masuk seutuhnya ke dalam lemari. Energi Kyuhyun serasa menurun drastis. Dia terduduk diatas genangan darah. Menatapi pisau kecil itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa sampai akhirnya, suara teriakan milik seseorang yang dia kenali sedikit menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. "Changmin…" gumamnya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku tidak percaya Changmin pelakunya."

"Tapi, sidik jarinya ditemukan dipisau itu."

"Apa alasannya? Bukankah dia dan Bryan mempunyai hubungan baik?"

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ah. Ayo kita temui Marcus. Dan, ah! Jangan singgung soal itu didepan Marcus, arra? Mentalnya pasti sangat turun. Setelah dia benar-benar sembuh, disitulah kita menanyakannya."

Dua namja berbeda usia itu memasuki ruangan serba putih yang berbau obat. Donghae menutup hidung karenanya.

Bunga dan sekeranjang buah sengaja mereka bawa.

"Marcus. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Eunhyuk. Namja yang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur menoleh sekilas ke arah dua hyung nya itu. "Kalian datang. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab namja itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" heran Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sakit masih suka menulis-nulis tidak jelas di buku kecil kesayangannya.

"Menulis lagu." Jawab Kyuhyun sekedarnya.

"Lagu? Saat-saat begini?" Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Donghae, memberi tatapan tajam kepada partner dance nya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Begitulah. Ide memang tidak kenal kondisi."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk bagai anak kecil.

"Lagu tentang apa?" tanya Donghae berbasa-basi.

"I'am Not A Monster."

"Monster?" alis Eunhyuk saling bertaut.

"Ya. Seseorang yang memiliki obsesi kepada orang lain, seperti monster yang mengerikan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Pikirannya menerawang kepada Kibum. Lalu kepada Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Kemudian dia tertawa hebat. Tawa yang terdengar mengiris hati.

"I'am Not A Monster. Not a monster." Rapal Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk mengoyak kertas di pertengahan buku. Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertatapan saling bingung. Eunhyuk meraih kertas yang terlepas.

Semua halaman penuh berisi tulisan yang berulang.

"Aku bukan monster." Rapal Donghae dari tulisan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa. Sangat kontras dengan air mata yang tiada henti mengalir. "Aku juga bukan pembunuh…" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong> Note's : Udah pernah di publish dengan main cast Big Bang. Tapi, Dik hapus karena gak ada yang review sebelumnya [sedih banget saya]. Maka itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pake nama Bryan dan Marcus, mengingat Jiyong itu GD dan Seunghyun itu TOP. Semoga pada suka. Dan yeah~ ini terinspirasi dari lagu Big Bang – I'am Not A Monster.<strong>

**Last,**

**Semoga gak bingung ama alurnya. Dik emang suka bikin yang bingung-bingung XD Ini alur campuran, kadang flashback kadang kagak. Gimana readers memahaminya aja deh.**

**Tambahan dr Dik. untuk ff kid mungkin lama di update. dik blm ngetik lanjutan. Soalnya mmpublish ini aja dr ponsel -berhubung ff ini jg udah siap. Dik takut ktahuan dokter kalo maen laptop. Semoga mengerti.**

**Dik cuma gk àΰ mati konyol. hoho. **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
